


Not Over

by morninallday



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First fic in Game of thrones, I tired, Spoilers, rewrite of episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morninallday/pseuds/morninallday
Summary: Gendry proposes to Arya and she says shes not a lady.This is a rewrite of the episode in season 8. Its pretty much the entire scene, just retold, and a few things added in. This is my wish, without changing to much.





	Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never written for this fandom. I also don’t have a beta. I am writing right before work. Any feedback would be welcome!

She hadn’t wanted to sit in the hall and celebrate with everyone. She didn’t want everyone to praise her, sing her name in joy, when the war was not yet over. She was not yet done. 

So, she didn’t, she instead shot arrows at a target. It was precise, it was controlled, it was relaxing. It was home. She had done this years ago, with her father watching over her, with her brothers surrounding her. That was how she would celebrate their victory, her victory. 

He startled, but she did not. But then he turned to her and smiled. “Don’t Shoot.”

He walked over to her, she waited for him to near her, a small smile tugging on her lips. She hadn’t cared if anyone joined her, but when he did, she was happy. It was a nice feeling; one she was beginning to experience more and more in Winterfell.  
She placed another arrow as he stated facts like she wasn’t aware what the sounds around her were. She knew he was trying to make conversation, so she allowed him, she responded, only enough to keep him talking, only enough to keep him there. 

His pause made her look back at him, and she watched as the word vomit spilled from his mouth. He was nervous and she enjoyed that, enjoyed she made him nervous. But, she could never expect him to say what he did. 

“I’m Not Gendry Waters anymore. I’m Gendry Baratheon, Lord Of Storms End. By Order of the Queen.” She turned now to face him better, and she could not stop the smile that took over her face. He seemed so proud of himself, and she was proud of him. 

She knew that regardless of a person, being a bastard weighed heavily on them. She knew he would be worthy of the title, so unlike his father, and so like him in the ways that mattered. She would have told him so, but he only allowed her to utter one word. Then he kissed her. 

He kissed her and she kissed back, she would have kept kissing him till morning came. She wanted to, but he pulled back and was talking again. He was at her eye level, looking straight at her, talking and she knew what he was saying. 

The elated feeling in her stomach turned to dread as his words came, and she was hoping and begging until the last minute. He said he loved her, and she realized she loved him back, wanted to love him back. But the war wasn’t done. Yet he still spoke, getting on one knee asking for her hand. Asking her to be a Lady. The very thing her father had told her would happen, was happening and she wasn’t ready. There was too much to do.

What would they do, wait out here in Winterfell until the Dragon Queen won, if she did, and then go to their new castle? Would they go and fight with her. And what happened if she lost, Cersei wouldn’t allow Gendry to have Storms End. Nor would she allow the Starks to live, not any of them. She would make sure the last Stark was dead, and Arya wouldn’t allow that. 

Arya leaned forward, cupped his face and kissed him. She had meant for one kiss, a bittersweet moment, but it seemed like more. One kiss wasn’t enough for the man she loved. 

“You’ll be a wonderful lord. And any lady would be lucky to have you.” It was true, and she could see it in his eyes, that he was breaking. She wasn’t saying no, but she was in a way she wasn’t sure she could explain. So she pressed on, tried harder. “But I’m not a lady. I never have been. That’s not me.” She told her father that years ago, and she wasn’t sure he understood, and now she didn’t think Gendry could. 

She finally turned from him, picked up her arrow, and was going to nock an arrow. “I have a list to finish. I have to protect my family.” She said it quietly, knowing he would hear and allowed him the moment to himself. 

“Okay. When do we leave.” He said instantly and she lowered the bow, looking back at the man in front of her. 

She didn’t speak just looked at him with wonder in her eyes and he shrugged his large shoulders. “I told you, it would be worth nothing without you. So I’m going with you.” He said, and he smiled as he spoke, his eyes challenging her. 

“I’m not following the Queen or my brother. I’m going alone. I’m going to kill Cersei.”

“Alright, when do we leave.” He repeated, looking only at her. She blinked and shook her head a grin finally appearing. She knew he would follow, had even hoped for it, not that she would admit it. They finally found each other and they wouldn’t leave each other now. 

“Morning. I’m not planning on coming back until my list is done.”  
“I know.” He neared her.

“I’m going to go after her myself, regardless of how you feel. I’m going to fight.” She explained. Whatever this was between them, wouldn’t change her mind. He needed to see that. 

“I know.” He took another stop, hands falling at her waist. 

“You’re going to need to do everything I say. I normally work better alone, and I can’t have you slowing me down.” Arya placed a hand on his cheek again. 

“As my lady commands.” He drew out the my, not declaring it as a title of nobility, but of endearment. And she liked it. Arya Stark, Lady of Gendry Baratheon’s heart leaned forward and kissed him. 

She wasn’t sure what the future holds from them, but she was sure they would do it together and she couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
